


DRINKS, LOVE, ICE CREAM, AND TIKTOK

by Hummingbird42



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Café, F/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Peter becomes Tiktok famous because Kamala didn't get her own hero ice cream like the rest of the Avengers.
Relationships: Kamala Khan/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was Saturday and a grumpy Kamala was on her way to Peter's new job at a cafe. Kamala loves going to cafes and have a nice drink while pretending she's typing an essay when really she's writing fanfiction, but the cafes at her home in Jersey were either too small so it's always crowded that you can't find a seat or some personal space, or just boring and dirty with boring and dirty workers. But in New York they have the best cafes in Kamala's opinion. The main reason being the cat cafes. Sadly Peter didn't get a job at a cat cafe but he says its a cool job and Kamala needs something to get rid of her headache from yesterday.

It turned out all the Avengers got their own ice cream except Ms. Marvel. Which was one of the reason why she was in such a sour mood. She's been an Avenger for more than a year and people still don't consider her an Avenger! Really?

So that day Kamala and Peter spent the entire day and night eating the entire Avengers supply of Avengers ice cream. The ice cream wasn't that good except for Hawkeye's, but Kamala was in such a bad mood that all she wanted to do was eat, and now she has a headache from all the brain freezes she had yesterday.

Kamala finally came face to face with the cafe and as she opened the door a wave of caffeine kissed every pore of her body. She than saw Peter in his apron, cap, and name tag.

''Hey Kamala hows it going''? Peter with a blush.

''It's going, it would be a lot better if you didn't eat all the Hawkeye ice cream yesterday''.

''Sorry''... Peter said with a guilty smile, ''maybe this will cheer you up, It's on me''. Peter then handed Kamala the drink. The drink had her hero colors red, blue, and yellow and the yellow in the drink was somehow creatively sculpted to look like her logo.

''Peter you made this''! Kamala said astounded

''Yeah, you were mad about the Avengers getting their own ice cream so then I thought I would make you a Ms. Marvel drink to cheer you up. What do you think''?

Kamala took the drink and was absolutely refreshed with strawberries, lemons, and blueberries. ''I love it'', Kamala said with a smile.

''Hey! Can I order now please''! Kamala and Peter turned their heads and saw a girl, she looked like she could be in middle school or a freshman in high school with a black widow shirt and purple pants.

''Sorry'', Kamala apologized and found a seat where she enjoyed her drink while writing fan fiction about Wolverine.

''Hi, how may I help you''? Peter said nervously he was still new to the job and hoped he didn't get in trouble on his 4th day at work.

The girl looked at Kamala and her drink then turned to Peter. ''Can I have that drink'', she said pointing to Kamala's drink from a distance and then took her phone out of here pocket and started typing

''Sure thing one Ms. Marvel drink coming up''! Peter then went to work without knowing he was being filmed by the girl.


	2. chapter 2

Kamala woke up from bed looked at the clock that said 10:58. ''Time to get my daily dose of internet'', Kamala said to herself. True she should take a shower and do her homework but she needs to see if any of her favorite artists have posted (and check out some new memes). Then Kamala got a text from Bruno, well it wasn't really a text, what he sent her was actually a Tiktok video. Kamala loves Tiktok but it can be very addicting to her. She actually spent an entire day on that app without even knowing it.

As Kamala clicked the video her eyes went wide, it was Peter making her drink. Her Ms. Marvel drink! Kamala tried to look at the comments but sadly she doesn't have an account thanks to her parents so she can't read the comments but it does say that over thousands of people commented on the drink and it had so many likes.

''Oh no'', Kamala threw herself out of the bed and she tried to text Peter about the drink but got no response. Kamala then ran into the bathroom to get herself ready because this could either be really good or really bad for Peter. He could loose his job because of her their were some people that did loose their job because of the app or the cafe could be very popular, but she knows how strong a fandom can be and how crazy they can get at times and the Avengers have a huge fandom. Kamala's head was already a jumbled up mess that she decided screw the shower and brushing her teeth she has to go now and make sure Peter is still in one piece. 

Peter was able to stop a robbery on his way to work and still made it on time, so he believed today was going to be a good day. Boy was he wrong. On his way to work there was a storm of people in the cafe which really shocked Peter. There are thousands of cafes in New York and the cafe he works at isn't that popular. It's not surrounded by any popular stores or anything. Just a old comic shop run by Stan. And it's a good cafe but not a great one where there's already a line before the cafe is even open.

Then it all made sense when one of his customers showed him a Tiktok of him making the Ms. Marvel drink Peter has a very complicated relationship with Tiktok. He likes the app and a lot of artist on it but there's drama and he's in this situation now. For about 5 hours he's made the Ms. Marvel drink to who knows how many people. He can practically do it if he was blind folded and one arm tied behind his back now.

When his boss told him he could finally go on his break Peter was never happier in his entire life. As he sat down his legs started to ache immediately from all the work he's done.

''Hey Pete''! Said a friendly voice

Peter turned his head and it was Miles, Anya, Gwen, and Harry.

''Hey guys''. Peter said tiredly as he tried to use whatever strength he had to lift his sandwich and eat it.

''Congrats on being Tiktok famous'', Miles said with stars in his eyes, ''and if your interested maybe you and I coul-''

''I don't have a Tiktok Miles, some random girl took a video of me while I was making the drink''.

''Well we can get you one'', Miles said with a smile.

Peter looked at Miles dead in the eyes with a serious look that meant no. He could of just said it to him but he was too tired that even speaking was too much then went back to his lunch.

''It can't be that bad, you must of at least gotten some good tips'', Harry said

''I have to share tips evenly with all my workers'', Peter explained

''But you created the drink didn't you''? Gwen said.

''Yeah, but, this is the way'', Peter said tiredly.

''How is it that you still haven't seen the Mandolorian but know so much about it''?

''Reactions on YouTube, so what are you guys doing here? Are you here for the drink too''?, Peter took another bite.

''Well we wanted to treat you to lunch but you probably had a busy day that you can barley walk now, Anya stated.

Peter was happy of the offer of a free lunch instead of whatever left overs were in the fridge but he only had 15 minutes left of his break, he doesn't have the time. Peter loves his friend but they never really knew the struggles he has to deal with like money for college in the future or even having a real job. All his friends at Horizon High never really worked that hard to get where Peter is now, Some of them are rich, or know certain people that are rich, or just lucky.

''That's nice of you guys but my break ends in 10 minutes, I don't think we have enough time'', Peter informed.

''Well when do you get off'', Anya questioned.

''In 3 hours, but my boss wants to talk to me after I'm done working so it's gonna be a while''.

''We could do dinner instead'', Harry offered.

Peter wasn't going to say no to that, ''sure that sounds great''.

After work Peter had talked with his boss and he wasn't fired which was surprising he heard of stories how Tiktok got some people fired and he was glad he wasn't one of them. But he does have to teach the other workers how to make the drink before he goes.

As Peter was on his was to Harry's he met up with Gwen, Anya, and Miles and they started chatting about the Avengers ice cream.

''I mean come on who wouldn't want to take a bite out of this face'', Miles said giving his best smile.

''Sorry Miles guess your going to do the hero thing for a little while longer to get that ice cream'', Gwen said.

''I mean do you really want an ice cream in the shape of your face and watch strangers eat it like a cannibal, no offense but that sounds creepy to me'', Anya said with a shiver.

Peter laughed at the comment, ''yeah scary''.

Somehow Peter still hasn't found a way to tell Kamala or the others that they actually made an ice cream of him. At first he thought it was cool until he opened the wrapper it was like staring at a reflection of yourself in a melting mirror. Cool but horrifying at the same time.

As the team finally met and ate dinner Peter felt like his terrible day at the cafe just disappeared.

''So anyone want dessert''? Harry offered as he looked at the menu.

''Oh no! I'm stuffed but thank you'' Peter replied.

''Come on you can just take it to go Peter, I'm buying'', Harry offered.

''I'm in the mood for anything with white chocolate with raspberries'', Gwen said not looking at the menu.

''I like white chocolate but also dark chocolate too'', Anya said.

''I'm leaning more into fruit like oranges or kiwis'', Harry said looking at the menu so no one sees his face. 

Peter knew where this was going.

''I don't know I like any kind of chocolate or blackberries or''-

''Do you guys really want me to make you all your own hero drinks for you.

''If you insist'', Miles said with a smile.

''Please'', Gwen and Anya said together.

''I'm paying for dinner'' Harry stated.

''You know if you wanted me to make you a drink all you had to do was ask'', Peter said

''Is that how Ms. Marvel got her drink'', Gwen questioned.

Peter then went silent, ''...No''.

''Did you tell her one of your terrible jokes and you felt bad so you made that drink as an apology'', Anya said looking back to her menu.

''My jokes are hilarious and no Anya''!

''Then what'', Miles asked.

''What''? Peter said

''Why did you make the Ms. Marvel drink'', Harry asked.

What was Peter going to tell them that she was sad that she didn't get an ice cream but he did so he made a Ms. Marvel drink to cheer her up, and that he might have feelings for her.

''I was just messing around'', Peter said taking a sip of his water to hide the blush on his face.

''Uh huh'', Gwen and Anya looked at Peter like the most predictable children's book that was ever written.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamala finally got to speak to Peter, but she has to speak with the avengers first.

Kamala tried her best to find Peter but everywhere she went there was either a super villain right in front of her or an Avengers mission she has to go to. Hopefully it's a Saturday and Kamala can just go to the cafe and speak to him in person, and then her phone rang.

It was the Avengers.

Kamala cursed. No matter what, somehow the universe won't let her speak to Peter.

When Kamala arrived she instantly came face to face with Clint about the ''Ms. Marvel drink''.

''So let me get this straight we get crappy ice cream, while you get a famous Tiktok drink''. Clint said enviously.

''At least your ice cream is actually good'', Natasha said cleaning her knives with the Winter Soldier.

''What's a Tiktok''? Steve said confused.

Kamala wished the ground would just eat her right now.

Then the door opened, it was Carol sipping a ''Ms. Marvel'' drink in her hands.

''Leave her alone Clint at least your ice cream tastes good'', Carol said as she took another sip. ''These are actually really good no wonder your jealous'', the hero chuckled.

''Hey Kamala do you know if your boyfriend does any requests, Natasha asked examining her knife.

Kamala was blushing from embarrassment, ''he's not my boyfriend, he's my friend, and if there's no Avengers mission then can I go now please'', Kamala begged.

''So that's the famous ''Ms. Marvel drink'' Clint raging about'', Tony said entering the room not impressed.

''It's actually really good'', Carol defended.

''Can I try it''?, Tony asked.

''Nope this ones mine, get your own like what Natasha did yesterday, Carol said and took a seat on the couch with Steve next to her.

''Wow he even got your logo in the drink'' Steve said amazed.''Is your friend an artist''?

''He does some photography I guess'', Kamala said wishing someone could tell her to leave.

''Just give me a taste'', Tony demanded.

''No I paid for it'', Carol stated.

''With what''? Tony said knowing that every Avenger live off of his dime.

Carol went silent and sipped her drink as she started to walk away from Tony.

''With what''? Tony followed Carol and Clint tagged along.

Tony, Carol, and Clint left the room arguing, leaving Kamala with Natasha, Bucky, and Steve

''So what is a Tiktok''? Steve said breaking the silence.

''Yeah'', Bucky said confused.

Natasha then left the room leaving Kamala with the two super soldiers.

-

Peter was locking up with his manager as he arrived outside he came face to face with Kamala.

''Hey''! Peter said, ''sorry I didn't respond to your texts I've been super busy with work''.

''Yeah I understand and I'm sorry'', Kamala said looking down.

''Sorry? For what? You didn't take the video of me and posted it'', Peter stated.

''I know, but if just sucked it up and have been an adult about the whole ice cream thing you wouldn't be in this situation'', Kamala said still looking down.

''It's fine Kamala, really. I'm getting a lot of tips and I'm sure it's all going to go back to normal in a couple of weeks''. Peter didn't want to admit it but he knows how hard Kamala tries to be the best hero she could be to the Avengers. And he knew how much it hurt her that a simple ice cream company doesn't even consider her one. Or posters, or cereals, or anything. People just think she's Captain Marvel's side kick. True he doesn't know how that feels since he's not an Avenger but he does know about being left out. That he's not strong enough or mature enough or anything enough so he's put to the side.

''Besides I should be the one to apologized'', Peter admitted.

''Why'', Kamala said looking up in shock.

''Because the truth is I got an ice cream too. It's not that good but I knew you were very upset about it so I didn't want you to feel even worse. And... and I'', Peter started to stutter a little. ''Can we just call this karma and go to the comic store before Stan closes it for the night''?

''Sure'', Kamala said with a smile

And the two were on there to Stan's comic shop.

It's funny when Peter said he had something to tell me I felt really nervous and my face was burning. I'm probably getting a cold or something, Kamala thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles was walking with his uncle Aaron talking about what he did in school when suddenly he stopped and noticed he was in front of the cafe Peter works at and he scanned threw the cafe window and noticed a side menu right next a working Peter Parker.

''Uncle Aaron wait! I need to go in here I promise I'll make it quick'', then Miles ran in the cafe and stayed in line while Aaron followed him.

Aaron has never been to this cafe before he usually sticks to making his own coffee to save money but he never knew his nephew was a coffee drinker.

Miles if you wanted coffee all you had to do was ask, I have some at my place, Aaron offered.

''It's not coffee'', Miles said excited.

Then they finally came face to face with the cashier that had a very familiar voice to Aaron.

''One Spy-D drink please'', Miles said with a large grin on his face.

''What''? Aaron looked confused then noticed the next to the cashier was a sign that read ''Hero Drinks''. It had Ms. Marvel, Spy-D, Spidergirl, Ghost Spider, and Moon Knight.

Aaron watched the cashier skillfully make his nephews drink and then give it to him.

''Thanks Pete'', Miles said with a smile.

The drink was a dark with red lines dancing around it like a web.

''No problem Miles''.

''So when are you going to have a Prowler drink'', said Aaron examining the Hero's Menu, which made Peter jump.


	5. chapter 5

Peter had another rough day he usually just works on the weekends because of school and spider man but one of their workers quit and Peter being the nice idiot he believes he is, he volunteered to work the night shift on the very day he was battling Sand girl. No matter how many times he fights her, she always slips away and then does the same stupid plan she always does, and then rinse and repeat. True there was one time he caught her but that was Otto in his body(it's a long story).

Luckily it was only 10 minutes until closing and Peter was still on his two feet (thank god for the power of caffeine). Peter then heard the bell in the cafes door ring and Peter greeted the new customer and that customer was Sand girl herself.

Peter told himself to be cool he's not in his suit and she doesn't seem to be attacking or harming anyone, yet.

Keemia walked to Peter and examined the menu, she then spotted the menu to the hero drinks and glared at it.

''Hi, how may I help you'', Peter said doing his best to hide his trembling. His spidey sense isn't going off so that's good but still she's dangerous to him no matter what.

''I'll just have a large black coffee with a... chocolate muffin, Keemia ordered.

''Coming right up! That'll be 8. 55'', Peter said trying to stop his hands from shaking as he's trying to grab a cup.

Keemia gave Peter the money and Peter gave her her order and then she sat down and enjoyed he coffee and muffin alone.

But while Keemia was just minding her own business Peter didn't know what to do. Should he call the cops, No she would know and probably fight back and Peter would have to expose his identity. When she leaves should he spy on her, no he can't do that either because has to clean up then he looks up and still sees Keemia is still sitting there. Maybe he could contact Miles, Gwen, or Anya to go after her, That could work, then Peter was taken out o his train of thought when his manager told him that we're closing now.

Peter looked and noticed Keemia was still there. Muffin gone, coffee half full, and just sitting staring through the cafes large glass window as families or friends strolled by.

''Excuse me miss we'll be closing soon is there anything else that I can help you with'', Peter asked her but in his head he was screaming, what was he doing? they are closing now!

''Oh... Can I use your bathroom'' Keemia asked.

''Sure, right over there'', Peter pointed.

Peter locked up and started cleaning. His manager was throwing away the trash in the back while he wiped all the tables and restocked items so they can be prepared tomorrow morning it had been 5 minutes and Keemia was still in the bathroom. Peter grabbed supplies to clean the bathroom so if he runs into her he'll have a good excuse to why he's to enter the girls bathroom.

As Peter got near the bathroom he started to hear crying, so Peter knocked. ''Is everything okay miss, do you need to barrow a phone or something'', Peter said but in his head he was asking himself why he was doing this?

The door then opened and Peter was ready for the worst.

''It's all yours'', she said as she left the bathroom,

Peter knew he should say nothing and contact one of his friends, but sadly he started talking like always, ''Is everything okay do you wanna barrow a phone or something'', he offered.

''Everything's fine'' as she grabbed her coffee and accidentally spills it on the floor.

Peter then walked to the mess to clean it up and never knew Keemia was capable of saying these words.

''I'm sorry'', she said repeatedly as she tried to clean it up miserably.

''It's fine I was just cleaning up. Do you want a refill'', Peter said still wondering what he was doing.

''Okay'', Keemia whimpered looking at he mess and started to walk away form it with Peter.

As Peter was refilling Keemia's drink he heard her say.

''So what are you doing here''?

''Me ?! I need money to go to college in the future, what about you'', Peter questioned.

''I don't know. I usually just do the same thing everyday work, eat, work, then sleep and the rinse and repeat over and over.

Peter knew exactly what her job was, but for some reason he had to say, ''Do you like you're job'?

''I used to, I was so good at it no one could bring me down but now it's just failure after failure after failure'' she looked down.

''Well doing the same thing over and over doesn't sound healthy or right maybe you should do something different or try something different. You might like it or you might hate it but either way you learned something new about yourself.

''And what new thing should I try''? Keemia looked up and asked.

''I don't know what do you like? what's your job''? Peter really, really should have not said that.

''I'' … Keemia hesitated. ''I work in retail and I like science''.

''Why no try out for some Stark internships or get a job here one of our employees did quit today'', Peter wished he would stop talking now because he has no idea what he is doing.

Keemia laughed.

''Hey making drinks are a lot like chemistry, which I recall is science'', Peter defended.

''I never thought of that'', Keemia said. ''But don't you get sick and tired of smelling coffee every day and dealing with Karen's''

''Don't you deal with Karen's at your job'', Peter said.

Keemia then remembered she's supposed to be a retail worker, ''yes''... She said trying her best to not loose her cool.

''And the smell I got used to it, you could say that's my super power being immune to the smell of coffee everyday'', Peter laughed.

Peter then gave Keemia her drink.

''Thanks'', she said as she was given her drink.

''I'm just doing my job''.

''I mean for the talk I have a lot of thinking to do now''. Keemia then started to walk away then she stopped. ''Hey are you guys really hiring''?

''Yeah'', Peter said, wishing he never told her that one of there employees quit.

''I'll working on my resume then or check out the internships or whatever'', then Keemia tried to open the door but Peter forgot he locked it.

''Oh sorry'', Peter walked to the door and unlocked it let her go.

As she left Peter forgot to call his friends to follow her.

''Dang it''.


End file.
